


B.I.

by tobe_ornot



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobe_ornot/pseuds/tobe_ornot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a habit now; the late nights and the quiet whispers that floated between them in the early-morn hours of the night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.I.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say sorry for this, this drabble has been sitting in my files for months now-it had undergone cuts and add-on's for so long, and I just needed to stop giving it surgery and that's why it's here now; so I can stop picking at it and actually start making progress with something else that is not Hanbin going into the dark depressing side of his mind. 
> 
> Like I said, sorry for this mess.

It was a habit now; the late nights and the quiet whispers that floated between them in the early-morn hours of the night. It was a habit for Hanbin to cover Jinhwan; who had fallen asleep sometime around two - with a thin blanket that was usually draped over the back of the couch. Than Jiwon would huddle up close, not believing in personal boundaries; sharing their warmth with each other in the cool air as they continued to composed their next song.

It had been like this for years - back when it was just the three of them, before they became Team B, before they would have three (now four) other people to take care of - people who dreamed the same dream as them, boys who were working for the same small goal. Before they went through WIN, lost, and didn't know what was going to happen to them next. Before they were on Mix & Match, before the three new trainees were added to their team of six and they didn't know who was going to end up in the final line up of iKon.

They had been with each other for too long now, the three of them. It was wrong of them not to do this; to stay in the studio till almost dawn just talking. They made their music, worked on their lyrics but they also stayed in that small little room with its single black couch; barely big enough to hold two people but big enough that it took up most of the room - so that they could just be together. So they could be themselves without having to worry about the outcome of what was going to happen next.

It went beyond them. It flew out of their hands the moment the three of them were in same room together for the first time. Their control had been taken from them and they hadn't realized it until it was too late. Until they were fighting against the invisible string that had been intertwining itself around the three of them. Knotting every small space together to keep the three of them from escaping what was bound to happen.

When Hanbin realized that he had fallen for his two best friends and couldn’t do anything about it had been terrifying. It wasn't right, normal - it was something that went beyond reason. 

It had hit him late into the night a few years back. Jiwon had left the studio with Jinhwan to walk the elder back to the dorm, Hanbin had stayed behind to get around the road block with the lyrics for what was supposed to be a simple song, when it came to the fore front of his tired mind. He had been pushing it back for a while now; never letting himself actually think about it. How could he? If he actually let himself think about these feelings, they might become real. 

But he was tired, it had been close to twenty hours since he last slept, and he couldn't push it away anymore. He knew that he was done for months before; when like usual it was the three of them in that little studio. All three huddled close together; Jinhwan's head resting against Hanbin's shoulder-Jinhwan's hair tickling his neck, all three of their legs tangled together while Jiwon and Jinhwan's hands were tucked up close to Jiwon's chest and Hanbin knew he was a goner for the both of them and there was no way he could back out.

But though he knew he wouldn't let himself believe it until now because it was just wrong; completely wrong. How could he be in love with two people at the same time? Let alone two of his members?

That night, two hours after Jinhwan and Jiwon had stumbled out of the studio Hanbin walked into the dorm; the hallway light was on when he tripped over the pile of shoes by the front door. He walked into the living to find both Jiwon and Jinhwan fast asleep on the living room floor. Jinhwan flat on his back with Jiwon's arm under his neck, while Jiwon had his head bent into the crook of Jinhwan's collarbone.

And Hanbin couldn’t swallow anymore.

Any doubt that he had before was completely nowhere to be found now. He couldn't deny it anymore - even if he wanted to.

And now with the three of them together in the tiny studio, he actually allowed himself to think about it. He was happy that it was them; as he listened to Jinhwan's soft even breathing from the couch, as Jiwon moved closer to Hanbin, hooking his chin over Hanbin's shoulder as he pointed at the screen, suggesting about adding more drums and less guitar and Hanbin couldn't bring himself to hate himself for being in love with them. How could he when they were everything he could hope for and so so much more than he had ever envisioned himself to have.

He didn't want to give any of this up; not Jinhwan's soft even breaths on the couch. Not Jiwon's soft, lingering touches that seem to take him over. Not Jinhwan's nagging or Jiwon's overly loud laughs. He didn't want to give either of them up; he didn't want them to leave - not now that he had them with in his hands, and they won't Hanbin reassured himself.

_fin._


End file.
